Forbidden Love
by Kai666
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a team of all girls, They all fall in love... Kai has fallen in love! is this possible!! R+R and review! No flames
1. Training day

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade....YES I DO... no i dont but i wish i did... Kai is sooo kool man im just like him...lol... im serious.  
  
'thought' *action* #flashback#  
  
***  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
Training day  
"WOOHOO" Tyson yelled. "Its summer" Tyson was running home to get his beyblade. The whole team was stayin the night at Tysons to train.  
  
When the team was there, they all sat around in a circle talking to kenny about upgrading thier beyblades. Then Mr. Dickinson walked into the room followed by Tysons grandpa, "hi boys" He said  
  
"Hey Mr. D""wuts up?" Tyson said with his lopsided smile(hehehe)  
  
"Well boys... There is a tournament taking place in America"  
  
The blade breakers were speechless...  
  
"It starts next sundy, so on friday i will give you teh details!". Mr. D went back to his house.  
  
The Blade Breakers decided to go to tysons grandpa's old cabin for some intense training.  
  
Cabin  
  
"3...2...1... LET IT RIIIIIP!!!!" Max yelled. Kai launched his beyblade into the natural stone dish. Dranzer circled the dish, the stone started to crack, Max's mom made some artificial beyblades to train against  
  
" Dranzer!!! fire arrow attack!!!" Kai yelled. Dranzer flew from the tom of the ring into the centre hitting the atificial wolborg. Dranzer flew back and smashed against the stone dish, sending dranzer into many pieces.  
  
"NO!!!!" Kai said jumping into the dish to collect the shattered pieces of his dranzer blade. Tyson called back teh wolborg and placed it on the picknick table  
  
"sorry kai" "I didnt meen 2" Tyson said. "yea" Kai said with his cold voice. "ill fix it" kenny said  
  
Kai and Kenny went inside to start working on a new beyblade. The rest stayed out until about supper time. But kai and kenny stayed in the store room all night. In the morning, Kai and the chief Went outside to the stone dish. Kai launched his new dranzer into the ring  
  
CRACK! The dish blew up sending rock flying in all directions. They both covered thier eyes, When they looked again Dranzer was flying through boulders and trees. Tyson was the first to get up  
  
Inside  
  
"wake up guys!" tyson said pointing out the window. The rest of them looked outside  
  
Outside  
  
"dranzer come back!" Kai yelled... Dranzer came back and landed in the palm of his hand. Trees fell and rocks crumbled, And they both walked inside  
  
Inside  
  
"Whatever you did to my beyblade kenny" "Dont ever change a thing Kai said in his usual cold voice.Tyson and the rest of them looked at the new Dranzer wide eyed  
  
"way 2 go!" Tyson said  
  
***  
okokokokok this is my first fic on the net so NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!R+R plzzzzzzz 


	2. That Must Hurt

Disclaimer: ok i do not own beyblade...YES I DO!!!!! hehehehehe... no i dont but if i did i would make Kai and tyson kiss....ewwwwwww ok here is goes .......  
  
*actions* 'Thoughts' "speech" #Flashback# /Dreams/  
  
***  
It was friday night, The Bladebreakers had met Mr. D on Tysons front porch. "well boys, we will all be going by plane... Tomorrow morning at about 6:30am"  
  
"O man" "do i have 2 get up that early?????" tyson moaned... "yes" ka said coldly.  
  
'YES!!!!! if he doesnt get up i get to hit him!' *silently laughs*  
  
The Bladebreakers decided to get some sleep for thier long plane ride in the morning..  
  
/Kai's dreams/  
  
"mommy" a little boy screamed. "daddy". There was a fire that had enulfed half the house. A young man grabs the little boy and runs away. He looks back to see his mom killed by a man with a gun.  
  
/End/  
  
Kai awoke with a unusual cold sweat rolling down his face. Kai gets up and walks to the fridge and gets a cold glass of water and lays back on his bed  
  
'I cant get back to sleep' he thought  
  
It was about 4:30 when he got up, so he decided to get up and practice for a little while. Kai launched his new dranzer into the steel wok that tyson left outside lat nite. After awhile Kais eyes started to droops, Before he knew it he was asleep ....  
  
***  
  
"Huh" "what!" Kai moaned. "Kai wake up" max said. Kai's eyes flashed open making max fall backwards. "get away from me you freak" Kai snapped.  
  
Dranzer was laying in the dish, Kai picked up his blade and walked inside. Rei and Kenny were trying to get tyson to wake up.  
  
'Nows my chance' kai thot  
  
Kai walked over to the sleeping tyson and slaped him accross the face. "OWWWWWWW! tyson yelled. "why did you do that" tson said while holding his face. "dammit" Tyson yelled, He stod up and punched Kai in the back of the head.  
  
"........" kai turned around and put his knee into Tysons stomech making him black out.  
  
"hurry up or were going to be late" max said while he was trying to get tyson onto his feet so he can carry him.  
  
At that moment Mr. D's limo pulled up and "get in boys", he said and they were off.....  
  
***  
  
That wasn't so bad was it??????? ok here is the deal when i get 3 more reviews ill put up the next chapter..... PLEASE R+R. NO FLAMES!  
  
Kai666: well that wasnt so bad was it tyson  
  
Tyson: lock me in that room again and ill.....  
  
Kai666 throws tyson iin the room again..  
  
Tyson: HELP!HELP! RAPE! RAPE! CHILD ABUSE!! AHHHHHHHH  
  
Kai666: hehehehehe that otta teach him.  
  
Cya  
  
R+R 


End file.
